Little Dice and Friends in A New Year means a New Start
by QueenStorie
Summary: Little Dice and his friends go after Chips in the hopes of getting him to turn himself in. But we meet a new face that will only bring trouple into their lives later on.


**Hey Guys sorry for the late updates alot a stuff has been happening. So please leave a like and review.**

* * *

Little Dice and Friends in A New Year means a New Start.

Little Dice was walking in the market with Elder Kettle as they were getting ready for the New Year festival. The New Year Festival was all about starting the new year on the right foot. So the town would have a big party in the town square for the count down. Elder Kettle told him that they could go so long as he stayed bundled up since it has been snowing. Little Dice was excited for this would be his first time ever going. His friends Wheezy and Gemstone were coming to so it would be even better.

Little Dice looked around and saw a flash of gold by an ally near by. Dice looked over and he swore that he just saw Chips running. Dice rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Little Dice is everything ok? Are you tired?" Elder Kettle asked noticing the way he was rubbing.

"I….no…I think my eyes your just playing tricks on me." Dice said and kept walking.

"HEY LITTLE DICE." Yelled a voice.

He looked over to see Wheezy and Gemstone as they ran up to him their parents SugarSpoon and Porkrind walking up behind them.

"Hey guys how are you?" Dice asked

"We're ok. You getting ready for the count down?" Wheezy asked

"Yeah but guys…..I think I saw Chips."

"What?"

"Who's Chips?" Gem asked

"He work at the casino with us before all this.. Dice are you for real right now." Wheezy said

"Yeah but I can't be to sure if it was him."

"I saw a flash of gold coming off a badge. There is only one other person we know who whereas a star badge."

"Chips so he is here. What do we do?" Wheezy asked looking thoughtful

"Well Shouldn't we tell our parents?" Gem asked

"No something seems off." Dice said looking grim

"What are you saying we need to tell them." Wheezy said looking at him like he was nuts.

"Listen even if we tell them he would run. He's scared right now and he will run for it the minuet he sees the cops."

"Then what do we do?"

"We go after him." Gem said

They looked at her in shock as she walked down to the ally. She stopped and turned to them.

"Well you guys have a friend to help right. Lets go." She said and went down the ally.

Dice and Wheezy looked at each other and chased after her. They walked down the ally and farther away from the market.

"You know we are going to be in a lot of trouble for this right?" Wheezy said as it started to get dark.

"Yeah but your friend is in trouble. I know you guys would do the same for me or anyone you know. So we are going to help." Gemstone said with a smile.

"Why are you so ok with this. You're the good girl of the family."

"I might be marked as Innocent but I can tell you that when push comes to shove."

She stopped and turned facing them. Her face in a hard glare hands on her hips and her eyes flashed with her magic her tail slowly going side to side.

"I will not be the one on the ground." She growled out before going back to walking.

They looked shocked at her display of power and said nothing as they kept walking. Soon enough they saw him. Chips was not in good shape his body was bruised and thin. His left eye turned into a black eye and his clothing was ripped and torn in a lot of places. He was out of his stack form and in his more human form. His hat was gone showing his sandy hair that is matted and dirty.

"Chips." Wheezy called out.

Chips spun around fast and gasped when he saw them.

"Wheezy? It can't be. I had heard about what had happened but it didn't believe it." Chips muttered in a soft voice.

"Chips your hurt what happened to you?" Dice asked softly

Chips was the baby of the Casino group. He was the youngest and had the hardest job next to Wheezy and Dice. He was in charge of security and dealing with dangerous people everyday is not something to laugh about.

"I'm fine guys don't worry about me. Why are you here?" Chips asked a little worried

"Chips we want you to turn your self in." Wheezy said to him

"WHAT."

"Hear us out Chips." Dice said

"It not a death scents. The court understands that for any of you to willing work for the Devil. You must have had a bad even a horrible past like us. This gives you a second chance to have a better life a meaningful life. You can be happy and never have to go back to this life again." Gemstone said soothingly to him.

Dice looked at her in shock. Her words alone could turn a murderer into a priest if she set her mind to it. No wonder so was so good at her old job. Getting people to feel safe and confident in their choices so that they have a better life and deal. Good thing she used it for good and not for getting souls into hell.

"I know you….your Gemstone…..your his little sister." Chips said looking at her in shock.

This took them by surprise. They never said anything about her heck she had yet tell him her name. So how did he know her? And little sister?

"How do you know my name?" She asked softly

"Your older Brother Sherka ( Sheer Ka) told me. Your brothers have been out looking for you. He asked me to keep an eye out for you and to call him when I found you." He said digging into his coat pocket and pulled out a black whistle.

"Wait what is that?" Dice asked getting worried.

Chips blew into the whistle and the sound it made was not a something you think a whistle could do. It sounded like a deep blow hour on the ship about to leave but much deeper and carried a dark sense of danger and fear. They covered their ears to stop the sound and looked at Chips in fear of what he had just done.

"What was that?" Wheezy asked fearful of the answer.

"Its a calling horn or well I think? Anyway he gave it to me and told me that if I found any of you to use it to call him. He can fix this we can be together again." Chips said with a smile.

A roar filled the air a mix between a hiss and roar of a lion. Gemstone felt a chill go down her spine and grabbed Dices hand scared of what was about to show itself. Out of the shadows a huge huminode snake figure appears out of the shadows. Black as night scales covered his body of hard muscles as a blood red hood with two curved horns stuck up his head like a bull. His eyes were pure red blood lust with needle like pupils staring at them as his sharp fanged teeth showed in a nasty grin.

"Well Well Well look at what we have here. Two souls for my father and….little sister so good to finally meet you face…to face." He hissed out his forked tongue flicking out like a snake.

"You are not touching her." Dice growled eyes flashing with magic.

"Dice why are you getting so angry he can help us." Chips asked confused.

"He is not on our side Chips he is not your friend. He's the son of the Devil." Wheezy said hands lit up in flames and glared.

"What?"

"He's my brother and the Devil is trying to get me to join him in being evil like him. After the Cup bros defeated him he lost his powers to make soul contracts. I unfortunately have that power and more." Gemstone said glaring at her 'brother'.

"They just want her for her powers. Chips please you have to help us." Dice said looking at Chips.

"but….why would?"

"ENOUGH. I have wasted enough time here in this mortal real. Now come with me you little runt. Its time to go home." Sherka hissed.

"NEVER." They yelled

"Hold I don't understand. I thought you want me to help you find her and turn them back to normal." Chips said demanding answers.

"FOOL. I had no intentions of helping you or them. I only want her powers for myself. You were just a tool like you always were." He hissed and slammed his tail into Chips sending him into the wall.

"CHIPS." They yelled

Gemstone turned to Sherka and made fire balls in her hands as did Wheezy as Card appeared around Dice.

"You just made a big mistake." She growled and threw the fire balls at him.

Wheezy began to throw his attack as did Dice but it seemed to only make him laugh.

"You runts are no match for me. And soon your world will fall under the rule of our father THE DEVIL HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." He laughed but was cut off as a gun shot off.

He grabbed his arm and turned to his shooter to see Chips standing up and holding a gun as he held his bruising ribs.

"I wont let you hurt them. They never betrayed me when we were together. I wont turn my back on them. Go back to that crybaby you call a father and don't come back." Chips said glaring at him as if daring him to attack.

Sherka hissed in anger and left in a pile of black smoke. Chips leaned against the wall and looked at the kids and turned to leave.

"Chips wait please turn yourself in." Dice pleaded

"Why… so that I could get hurt again like the first time I was a kid?" Chips snapped

"No to have a second chance of living your dream. You wanted to be a cop but your family stopped you and had you work at the casino. You can take this chance and forget your past for a better one."

Chips looked at Dice and then over to Gemstone and Wheezy. They both smiled and nodded their heads. Chips sighed and followed then out of the ally and down the street to the police station. As they grew closer Chips began to Shake and become nerves. Gemstone grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile as did Dice and Wheezy. As they entered the station they saw Elder Kettle the Cup bros, Porkrind and Sugar Spoon talking to the Bee cops in frantic tones.

"Please you have to find them who know what could happen." Sugar pleaded close to full out crying.

"Mama we're ok." Wheezy said making them all turn.

They gasped when they saw Chips but made no movement near him. The Bee Cop named Buzz looked at him and then the kids and smiled. He slowly made his way over to Chips with a gentle smile on his face.

"I see you had some help turning yourself in. I know that this must be hard for you. But doing this will hep you in the long run you'll see." He said gently and took him by the shoulder.

"I…I know of….some places…..where the others…..might be…..but." Chips began but stopped.

"Ok them lets get those addresses. Even if they are not there anymore it would help us a lot." He said with a comforting smile.

Chips looked over to the kids. They smiled and nodded why Wheezy gave him a thumbs up. Chips nodded and turned back to the cop.

"ok." He whispered and was lead away.

Sugar ran over to the kids and swept them up in a hug.

"Oh babies I was so worried about you three." She said

She then glared and gave them Five quick stining smacks to their bottoms making them yelp.

"WHAT. In the world were you kids thinking running off like that." She demanded as the other crossed their arms.

"We had to mama. He needed us he needed to be shown that this isn't something t be afraid of. We know him best mama. Our motto is never leave those you care for behind. We'll we care about Chips so he didn't leave him behind." Wheezy said not sorry for helping his friend

"sigh. Well looks like there is nothing we can do to change their minds about this." Elder Kettle said scooping Dice up with a smile.

"What?" The others said.

"They are right and punishing them for helping a friend is nothing to be punished for. But next time please tell one of us." Elder Kettle said and kissed Dice head.

"Ok." They said and hugged their family.

After they finished they left to go back to the New years festival. As the clock struck midnight Bee cop Buzz was walking out of the station smiling as he walked home with his sleeping new son Chips.

* * *

 **Ok guys thats it for this I hope you liked it leave a review I do read them and it feels good when I see that you guys want more of my work.**


End file.
